


Meeting Mummy Holmes

by sherlockpond



Series: The Life Adventures of John and Quentin [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from "Sleeping with the Enemy". John has been invited to the Holmes Estate for the weekend to meet Mummy. John and Q have been in a relationship for a good few months now and things take a little turn when Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg decide to join them. Second chapter's a little saucy. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Imagine Mummy Holmes as Anna Chancellor._

The Holmes Estate was huge. John instantly thought it was even larger than the whole housing estate that he’d grown up in. Sighing, John wriggled on the leather seats; it was a three hour chauffer driven car journey from Baker Street to the country manor and however nice the inside of the Jaguar was it didn’t stop John from getting a numb bum. The car approached the front of the house and John flexed his hands in nervousness. He didn’t particularly know _why_ he was nervous. From what Q had told him, Mummy Holmes wasn’t scary, just a little intense. As the car stopped a woman in a long, floating, floor length dress came from the front door of the mansion and approached the car.

John opened the car door and put a warm smile on his face.

“Oh you must be John, I’m Violet. I’ve heard so much about you, you’re much more handsome in real life, and photographs never do anyone any justice,” Mrs Holmes said pulling John in for a hug and then pulls John out at full length to get a good look at him “hmmm, yes, I can see why Quentin chose you, I don’t know what it is about you but you’re interesting,”

John just smiled a little bit more and then realised it was his turn to talk.

“Well- thank you, that’s very kind, Q’s going to be coming along later, he wanted me to come down first and he’ll get the train,” John said as they both made their way back into the house, walking into the foyer of the house John looked up in awe “wow, this place is really something,”

“Yes, it is. Siger was always very proud of his family’s home, but when he died I tried to take over in keeping this place in the same state that he wanted it to be,” Mrs Holmes said

“Q’s father’s dead?” John said looking at Mrs Holmes “I didn’t know that, I’m sorry,”

Mrs Holmes shook her head “It was a long time ago, Sherlock, Mycroft and Quentin loved him so much, I suppose they just find it difficult to talk about, Siger was a wonderful husband and a wonderful father, it’s a shame he never got to see his sons grow up and achieve so much. He would have been over-joyed. And each one is so like their father. I rather think Mycroft got the politician aspect, Sherlock got his uses of being logical and methodical and Quentin got his caring side from his dad. When they’re together, it’s almost like having Siger in the room,”

John smiled sympathetically.

“So, John, a military man like yourself, I hear you did service in Afghanistan, how did you meet Quentin?” Mrs Holmes asked

John coughed a little in surprise, he didn’t really want tell the mother of his boyfriend that on the same night that they had a “date” he reduced the other man to a quivering pile of jelly.

“Actually I came home one day to find Q in the flat talking to Sherlock about something, I invited him round for dinner and things really went on from there,” John said, missing out the part where Q and him had snogged each other rather thoroughly on the kitchen table.

Mrs Holmes smiled “I’m glad he’s so happy with you, when I spoke to him last I was overjoyed that he’d finally found someone that he could be with, he’s always been quite a lonely boy but since he met you Mycroft and Sherlock have told me that he’s been smiling more than he has in years,”

“I’m very flattered, I’m glad I make him happy, after all, he makes me very happy indeed,” John said honestly “I don’t know what it is about him, he’s so easy to be around and we both enjoy the same things, he’s wonderful,”

“I’m glad you’re doing so well,” Mrs Holmes slowly began to walk into the next room “would you like some tea, John?”

“Oh- yes please, that’d be marvellous, it’s been getting quite cold recently weather-wise,”

“Yes, I know, I do like transitional seasons, but they can be quite a shock on the system as we had quite a hot summer this year.” Mrs Holmes turned to an elderly butler type man who had just entered the room “some tea for me and Mr Watson, please, Horovitz,”

Horovitz only nodded once, and with that he left.

“It was so hot a few months ago I gave the staff the week off, no-one wants to be stuck inside when they could be enjoying the fine weather with friends and family,” Mrs Holmes said “what time did Quentin say he’d be arriving tonight?”

John glanced at his watch “Ooh, about seven? He told me there was a programme that needed a little tweaking before he left the office,”

Mrs Holmes smiled and shook her head knowingly “That boy doesn’t know when to stop working, along with his brothers, yet another trait passed to them from my late husband,”

John smiled and turned to the door as Horovitz entered carrying a tea tray with another woman, younger, in her mid-twenties who was holding a tray of cakes.

“Ah, thank you, Horovitz, prompt, as ever,” Mrs Holmes said kindly the younger woman laid the cake tray down on the ornate coffee table between Mrs Holmes and John “thank you Emily, that’s lovely,”

Emily smiled at Mrs Holmes and then John before going to the door, waiting for Horovitz who was pouring the tea into the teacups.

“I had already got the kettle boiled, I could tell that this young man was in need of some tea,” Horovitz said and turned to smile at John who gave an equal smile with a nod

“Ah- planning ahead, that’s why we appreciate your work with us so much,” Mrs Holmes said to the butler who laid the teapot down and stood up straight

“Would you care for anything else, Mrs Holmes?”

“No thank you, Horovitz, that’s perfect,” Mrs Holmes said before nodding once giving them the all clear to go.

The two left the room and Mrs Holmes smiled over at John.

“Whilst we’re enjoying our tea I’ll see if I can find some baby photos of the boys, shall I?” she said mischievously

John really was growing fond of Mrs Holmes.

XXXXXX

Seven came and Q knocked on the front door as the clock in the foyer chimed its seventh toll.

John walked to meet his lover as he was let in by Horovitz, Q looked shattered. Mrs Holmes had obviously followed John as she was only seconds behind him.

“Hey, you,” John said before pulling Q into a hug and then kissing his boyfriend.

“Put it away boys,” Mrs Holmes said lightly as they pulled apart.

John came away from the embrace and let Q hug his mother.

“Hello, Mum, sorry I didn’t come earlier with John, office-work,” Q said as his mother planted a hug kiss on his cheek.

“That’s okay, I know how important your work is. And John and I have been getting to know one another,” Mrs Holmes said stepping back and putting her arm around John’s back, John just smiled at his boyfriend.

“I hope she hasn’t been boring you,” Q said teasingly

Mrs Holmes rolled her eyes and threw her hand out to softly push her son “Pish! Silly boy! Of course I haven’t, and John is too much of a gentleman to answer that question!”

Q just laughed.

“Mum, I was just wondering if I could have a chat with John, we’ll be through in a minute,” Q said softly.

Mrs Holmes nodded “Of course, you two are in your old room, I had fresh duvets bought from the town, yours were getting rather old and so I decided to give them to the homeless charity, Sidestreet, I think it’s called, they needed some bedding for their guests,”

John smiled at Mrs Holmes’ kindness.

“Okay, thank you Mum, see you in a few minutes,”

Mrs Holmes nodded and walked into the other room.

Q pulled John down a few corridors and then up a staircase before opening a bedroom door and pulling John inside.

“My bedroom,” Q said looking around “it hasn’t really changed that much in honesty,”

John smiled and walked up behind Q as the younger man stared out of the window over the grounds.

“Hello,”

“Hi,”

Q turned in John’s arms to face him.

“I missed you,” John said, winding him arms around Q even more

“Is my mother really that bad?” Q said, raising an eyebrow

“No, of course not, but I haven’t seen you since yesterday,”

“Oh, the torturous hours you must have spent swooning, waiting for my arrival,” Q said melodramatically

“Mmmm- yep,” John said before pulling Q in for a kiss

They pulled apart for a second and Q smiled broadly.

“God I love you,” he said

John looked at him mocking surprise.

“And? What? You didn’t love me before?”

“Oh shut up,” Q said shaking his head before diving into another kiss.

After a few minutes of thoroughly making sure they no longer missed one another John leant back to put his head to Q’s.

“We should probably go back down,” John said

“Argh, why can’t I just have you to myself?”

“You can later, c’mon, let’s go and talk to your Mum,”

“Why?”

“Because it’s polite, let’s go,” John held out his hand

“Urgh, fine,”

“Christ, you really sound like Sherlock,” John said, eyebrows raised

Q threw him a disapproving look.

“Well he is your brother!”

Just as they were about to leave John felt his pocket vibrate.

“Oo- I got a message,” John said before fishing out his phone.

_Mycroft insists that I come with him tomorrow to_

_see my mother._

_We will be arriving at the house at 10am._

_SH_

“Oh joy,” John said as he passed his phone to Q.

“Well, I know this weekend wasn’t going to be boring anymore,” Q said honestly

John’s phone buzzed again.

_Mycroft is bringing Lestrade._

_He says that it’s time that our mother met his_

_love interest as well._

_SH_

 

John smiled a little bit.

“Ah well, at least Greg’s coming as well, he’s a good mate,” John said as he texted an okay back to Sherlock.

John finished the text and turned back to Q.

“Well, let’s going to tell your mother there’s going to be some extra mouths to feed,” John said before giving Q a chaste kiss and then moving to the corridor.

XXXXXX

The evening went well, Mrs Holmes was incredibly happy that her other sons were coming for the weekend and that Mycroft was bringing Lestrade. John and Mrs Holmes laughed at photo’s they had found of Q when he was a toddler and Q laughed when he showed John pictures he’d found and downloaded onto his phone from John’s laptop  of his childhood. The three of them swapped stories and sat next to the fire in the main living room and drank warm drinks whilst laughing with one another. It was a perfect night.

Later on John and Q were getting ready for bed. John was reading in bed whilst Q brushed his teeth in the adjoining bathroom.

“Your mum is really nice, what was she like when you were growing up?” John said putting his book down and looking across the room to watch Q frantically scrub at his teeth. Q spat out his mouthful of toothpaste and water.

“She was amazing, we never had nothing to do, she was always there for us. Especially Sherlock when he was bullied at school. Mycroft and I knew to keep our heads down and Sherlock, well, you know what he does, it’s not exactly subtle. Never has been and never will, I suppose.” Q said leaning against the sink and looking at John “and then Dad died and she was always strong for us, she kept us occupied and we had more little holidays. We’d go away for two or three days camping or going down to London. She wanted us to just be happy, the last thing dad has ever wanted would be for us to be sad all the time,”

“How old were you when he died?”

“I was about 7, Sherlock was about 11 and Mycroft was 16ish?” Q said rinsing the basin and walking back into the room.

“That must have been difficult for you,”

“Yeah, it was, he was a great man from what I remember. Mum was always telling us that he was like us. I was the one who had the least memories about him so Mycroft and Sherlock always filled in. They were kind in that way,” Q smiled sadly

John moved over a little as Q pulled the covers back and got into the bed.

“Oh, you’re so cold, let me warm you up!” John said as Q’s feel touched his “you feel like ice! You should have said something!”

Q smiled as John bought him into a massive, warm hug.

John kissed Q’s neck and nestled his head into Q’s shoulder.

“Tonight was really nice, I wish we could always have times like that,” Q said as he started to feel his muscles relaxing into the pillows.

John pulled back and looked into Q’s eyes.

“Me too,” he said “but if we had it all the time how would we appreciate it if nothing bad happened?”

Q looked questioningly at John.

“What?” John said and looked confused.

“You’re so brilliant and you don’t even know it,” Q said lifting his arm up and tracing John’s cheek with one finger.

John smiled and leant over to kiss Q.

“Oh I know I’m brilliant,” he said “brilliant at making you moan,” he kissed Q again, making sure it deepened and Q groaned in satisfaction “and just _brilliant_ at finding men who seem to have a perfect brain, a perfect body,” John let his hands run down Q’s torso and he let his hands slip under the white pyjama t-shirts, Q visibly shivered and closed his wide eyes at the feeling.

“God, look at you, you’re just too…god, there’s no words,” John said quietly and leant down to kiss Q’s clavicle and then trailing around his neck.

“Get this bloody t-shirt off!” John hissed as Q began to melt into the sheets.

Leaning up Q pulled the t-shirt off and fell back into the crisp linen as John began to taste his skin once more. His eyes slid shut again as he felt John lick his sides.

“Jesus, John. That’s making me emit the most undignified sounds, please,” Q wasn’t quite sure what he was begging for, mercy? John to carry on but put his mouth to better use somewhere else? Q’s brain was like melting butter; it swirled around and wouldn’t settle as the arousal simmered deep in his stomach.

John just laid his body against Q’s.

“ _Jesus_ ,” Q huffed as he felt over-whelming friction, he looked up at John, his pupils were like saucers, black canyons of lust.

“I think more clothing might need removing, Mr Watson,”

“I don’t think you’ve been more right in your life, Mr Holmes,”


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning John woke earlier than Q, looking at the younger man John noticed his scruffy hair and how it suited him when it was bed hair. Q looked like some kind of rock star.

John noticed the time, it was just after nine.

Nuzzling into the other man’s neck John kissed the warm skin that glowed in the early morning light.

“Good morning, lovely,” John whispered into Q’s ear.

“No, no, it’s too early, go away,” Q mumbled and John chuckled as the other man burrowed under the covers.

“You’ve got to get up soon, your brothers are going to be here soon,”

“Fuck ‘em, I need sleep,”

John laughed a little louder this time and pressed his body against the back of Q’s.

“Mmmmhhhfff,” Q let out as he revelled in the sensation of the warm body behind him

“I thought you’d like that,” John said leaning down to plant a kiss on Q’s spine, Q wriggled as John’s lips tickled his skin.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

“If Sherlock is here early, does he have some kind of cock-block radar?” Q commented before hiding his head in the covers once more

John sat up and made sure he was properly covered.

“Come in!” he called

It wasn’t Sherlock, but the butler, who came in with a trolley of food on it.

“Mrs Holmes noted that you weren’t awake yet and said to keep some food warm for when you woke,” he said as he pushed the trolley next to the bed, it was laden with all sorts of breakfast food. Croissants, brioche, waffles, toast, a pot of baked beans steaming away, rashes of bacon, roast tomatoes, hash browns and huge pot of tea, it all seemed rather extreme.

“Wow, that’s a lot of food, thank you--” John paused for a second and tried to address the man “I’m so sorry, I’ve forgotten your name,”

“Horovitz, sir, but if you like just call me Charlie when Mrs Holmes isn’t around, it’s a strange name, I know.” Horovitz replied

“Horovitz, what’s that, Hungarian?”

“Russian, on my father’s side, he came to the country during the war, I was only young then,” Horovitz said, smiling at John’s interest

“Fascinating, I’m guessing Charlie isn’t your real first name then?” John said, intrigued

“No, my first name is a ridiculous ensemble of consonants and far too few vowels!” Horovitz joked

John laughed

“Ta mate, we’ll eat this and then come down,” John said

“As you wish,” Horovitz said and on that note he left

John turned to Q’s form which was a mound of bed-sheets.

“He’s a good guy,” John said

The bed-sheets groaned in frustration.

John laughed a little.

“C’mon, you need to eat, you’re so skinny that I could break you if we were too rough in bed,” John said as he pulled back the covers from his younger lover.

“Urrgghh!” Q said before snapping his eyes open and narrowing them at the sight of John.

“I don’t _need_ food,” he said “ I _need_ more sleep,”

“Oh did I wear you out last night?” John said cheekily

“Oh you wish,” Q said

John leaned over to the trolley and pulled a croissant and pulled a bit off the end.

“Will you eat if I feed it to you?”

“Oh, fine, okay. If you let me sleep a little longer afterwards,” Q said, giving in

“Good boy,”

XXXXXX

Sherlock, Mycroft and Greg arrived promptly at their family home. Greeted by their mother they were peppered with kisses and taken through to the main living room for tea and cakes.

John and Q came down after half an hour and greeted the two men.

Sherlock and Mycroft both took one look at the men and their faces turned into the picture of distaste. Greg just looked at John and held out his hand.

“Haven’t seen you for a while, John,” he said and gave warm smile “this one been keeping you busy?” he nodded towards Q who blushed ever so slightly

“I don’t kiss and tell, Greg,” John replied coolly and Greg laughed a little before backing away from the pair and letting someone else say hello. Mycroft then stepped forwards and held his hand out to John.

“Nice to see you, John, I must thank you for keeping Quentin from working himself to death, it must run in the family,” he said before acknowledging his younger sibling with a slight tilt of the head.

Sherlock was the only person still sitting down.

“And hello to you to, Sherlock,” Q said as he passed his brother to sit in the chair next to him “polite as ever,”

Sherlock just rolled his eyes and looked anywhere that wasn’t one of his family, Greg or John.

“Well, unlike some, I don’t actually care for social niceties, we all know each other, why must we act like we haven’t seen each other for weeks, I only saw John yesterday and my brother the day before that,” Sherlock said quickly, the atmosphere of the room got a little thick

“Because even though you don’t enjoy saying hello to people you already know, dear, it’s just being kind,” Mrs Holmes said and the whole room fell silent, even Sherlock looked awkward, Mrs Holmes broke the tension by adding “I was thinking of going for a walk in a bit, will you all join me?”

Sherlock looked like he was going to throw something at a window and try to escape whilst the other men nodded and looked out the window as to get a gauge on what the weather was doing.

“It’s still a little bitter but nothing an extra layer won’t cure,” Mrs Holmes said briskly “I’m going to get ready, I hope you all can layer up and make the most of these clear days,”

There was a murmur of consent and she walked from the room. John got up and held his hand out for his boyfriend and then turned to Sherlock.

“Come on, you, I think some fresh air would do you a lot of good,” he said to the dark haired man

Sherlock looked at the hand.

“You think that I’m going to touch _that_ considering it’s been up my brothers arse?” he said, astounded.

The tea that Mycroft had been drinking was nearly spat across the room; he swallowed it quickly and turned to Sherlock.

“For Christ’s sake, Sherlock!” he shrieked, eyes wide. John and Q’s faces were bright red and John let the hand drop to his side. Greg was barely hiding the sniggering by eating a French fancie.

Sherlock eyed John and then got up by himself.

“Next time don’t offer your dominant hand, I dread to think of the other places it’s been,” he said quietly before stalking from the room.

Mycroft was still pink in the cheeks from his outburst and Greg was fully laughing now. Q just grabbed John’s hand and towed him from the room and said nothing until they were in their room and the door was closed.

“Jesus, we’re not going on that walk with Mum, what if he says something? I think I’d throw myself off the nearest cliff, I mean she’s lovely but she doesn’t need to know about our sex life,” Q said before throwing himself onto the bed in a heap.

“Don’t worry, the others will go. Maybe Sherlock needs some fresh air to regain some self control. And whilst they’re away why don’t we make the most of that time?” John said, stalking over to Q who opened his legs that were dangling over the edge of the bed and letting his lover fit between them “maybe we should give them a little more to talk about?” he added before leaning down and draping his body over the younger mans.

Q chuckled “You, Doctor Watson, are a sex fiend,” he said before kissing him deeply.

John smiled mischievously “I try,”

XXXXXX

Everyone bar John and Q were in the foyer getting ready to go. Mrs Holmes had been disappointed to hear that Q and John would be staying but she let it pass, they were capable men, they could do what they pleased. And she still needed to properly catch up with her other sons and Greg.

XXXXXX

John watched the group cross the front lawn and giggled. Q was already naked, wrapped in the sheets, the image promised so much. And John was willing to take what he could.

“They’ve gone,” he purred to his lover, Q smiled deeply

“Good, you have no idea how difficult it’s been trying to be reasonably quiet with you pounding into me. My Mum may have put us a good distance from her room but it’s nice knowing that she won’t accidently walk into something embarrassing,”

John’s eyes twinkled as he removed his clothes, soon he didn’t have single article of clothing on his body, Q’s breathing increased and his pupils dilated.

“Mmm, I could just eat you whole,” Q said deeply

“I might take you up on that,” John countered before crawling across  the bed and kissing the other man until they ran out of breath “in fact, whilst you were asleep something caught my attention. I realised that when you were sixteen you probably wanked on this bed.”

Q’s eyes went wide with arousal, he nodded slightly.

“I thought so,” John paused “I bet you used to look at men in magazines and you used to get all hot under the sheets. I bet you used to get your hand and palm your way down to your cock, and then take it into your hand and squeeze it gently to try to make it last longer,” John reached down and mimicked the action, Q groaned and melted into the sheets a little “and then you used to flick your thumb over the top,” John pushed his thumb over the head and Q’s hand flew out and grabbed the bed sheets, pulling frantically, his eyes closed and John felt the flesh in his hand get harder “oh, you like that?” he repeated the action, Q almost mewled in sensation “hmmm, I’ll use that information later, now where was I? Oh yes, you, when you were a hormonal teenager, when the slightest thing would make you rock solid and you’d try to be as quiet as you could. You’d lie here and tease yourself, rubbing your hand on the shaft and then roll onto your front and try to get some friction from the bed-sheets. Thrusting your hips into the linen, pushing yourself into the fabric, pretending to fuck someone in your head, reaching down and making your hand as tight as you could bear it before feeling like you were going to explode,” John looked down at Q, his hand was moving rapidly and the man beneath him was writhing around, all of his dignity forgotten, he was focused on getting rid of the ache in his gut “but I’m not going to let you come,” John said, letting go of Q suddenly leaving the man frustrated and moaning “nope, not yet, I want to be inside you when you come,”

Q gulped and his breathing slowed a little.

Reaching over to where the lube was from the previous night, John carefully prepared Q without making him come, every now and again he’d brush the other man’s prostate making him sigh in pleasure.

“Ah, not yet,” John said innocently before moving down to prepare himself.

After a few minutes of slicking himself up John opened his lust glazed eyes to see Q watching him stroke himself, practically drooling.

“See something you like?” John asked confidently

Q nodded and used his elbows to lean up and draw John in for a long kiss.

“Fuck, look what you do to me, Q,” John grabbed Q’s hand and put it on his shaft “feel all of that? It’s all for you, all of it,”

“I want it, I want it inside me, right now,” Q said before pulling John down and rolling them over.

“Oh, I like it when you take over,” John said happily

Q couldn’t think of anything sarcastic to say back but only lined himself up and sank down onto John.

“Oh...fuck...Jesus- Q- it’s not legal for you to still be this tight,” John stammered as he let the man above do the work

“Shit…John, _god_ \- you feel so much bigger from this angle, we have to do it more,” Q said adjusting to the new feeling

“Can I move?” John bit out as his breathing became harsh in arousal

“Fuck, if you don’t then I’m just going to fuck myself on you,”

John smiled and pushed his hips up and Q let out a long moan.

“Good boy, that’s it, tell me what I’m doing,” John purred

Q’s head was thrown back as the man underneath him moved up into his body, he was starting to produce a lot of sweat which trickled down his neck and then down onto his collarbone. John saw this bead and leaned forward, keeping up the pace and sucking the drop from his lovers skin, Q groaned in contentment.

“Fuck- I’m sorry, I’m not going to last as long as last night,”

“Me either, oh god, you’re swallowing me up, Q,”

“Keep talking, please, it’s amazing,” Q said breathlessly

“I’m watching you take me like you were born to do it,”

Q moaned obscenely loudly.

“Every inch of me is going inside you until you’re resting on my lap,”

“God, _yes,_ ”

 _“Ahhhh, fuuuck I can feel you, I can feel your heartbeat, Q, we’re beating together, we’re one_ person,”

“Jeeeeesssuuusss, faster!”

John tried to go faster but it ended up not working, instead Q put a little more effort in and lifted himself off John’s cock a little more before sinking back down.

“Hoooooly shiiittt, _yes_ , you’re so deep, so deep inside me, stay inside me and let’s be joined forever, we only need each other,”

“Fuck, if you could see this, you, fucking yourself on me,”

Q shouted  John’s name loudly.

“Q, quickly, touch yourself, before I come, I want you to come first, show me how you used to wank when you were alone in bed,”

Q fisted his cock fast and twisted his hand slightly at the tip.

“Shiiit, it feels so incredible,”

“I know, keep going, I can feel it getting closer,”

“Oh god, oh god yes, _yes yes yes yes yes Jooohnn, I love you..Jesssuuss so full, full of you, fuck me! Fuuck me!”_ Q shouted so loud John was certain people in the local village would hear him.

John felt Q constrict around him and the younger man flung him arms under John’s and let himself go to the sensation, letting himself be fucked wildly by the man that felt like his cock was being pulsed with pleasure.

“Oh, oh god, oh yes, yes, oh so tight, Q, jesssuussss, fucccckk you’re so perfect and beautiful. I’m going to fill you up,”

Q was a little over sensitive from the brutal fucking John was doing as he tried to reach completion but he knew what John needed.

“Fill me, John,” he whispered “fill me with your come, breed me!”

John shuddered and released himself into the other man, Q twitched and shifted as he felt the hot liquid squirt into him, his sensitive body battered by the activities and feeling claimed by the essense that was trying to defy gravity and stay inside him.

John moved a little when they were both ready and withdraw himself from Q’s body, a trail of come following the flesh.

John smiled as he looked at his semen escaping from his lover.

“Stop being sadistic and come up here and cuddle,” Q said patting the empty sheets. John crawled up next to him.

“It’s not sadistic, I just like knowing I put that there, that there’s a bit of me inside you, claiming you, showing who you belong to,”

Q raised an eyebrow “Really?”

John shrugged “Well be glad I don’t get my thrills from riding crops or leather, then we’d really have a problem,”

Q laughed a little.

“I’m tired,”

“Me too,”

And they both fell into a restful sleep.

XXXXXX

Waking up a few hours later and making sure they both were shower clean and presentable they made their way down into the dining room. Dinner had just been served and Greg had a huge shit eat grin on his face.

Mycroft looked nervous and Sherlock refused the look at John or Sherlock.

“Where’s Mum?” Q asked

“Lying down,” Sherlock said shortly, eating him food which was a change.

“Why?”

“She had a bit of a shock,”

Greg snorted into his food, Mycroft threw him a filthy look.

Q looked furious.

“What’s going?” he demanded

Greg turned to the pair “We came back a few minutes after we set off, maybe about ten minutes in,”

John gave Q a worried glance.

Greg continued “We walk into the foyer and hear a bit of noise coming from upstairs,” John could see where this was going he just didn’t want to accept it “we walked along a few corridors, the sound changed, _I knew_ what it was and tried to get the others to turn back, but then we heard something that meant we all knew what was going on,” John was nearly at the colour of beetroot “we heard Q practically screaming and at that point we all headed back to the rest of the house,”

John walked from the room, nearly crying with humiliation. Q stopped before he went after him and turned back to the table.

“Thank you, Greg, at least one of the three of you is adult enough to tell us what’s going on,” he said before leaving and slamming the door.

Greg looked at Mycroft.

“He had to know,” he said simply

“He had to know that we heard a man of no more than 5”6 reduce our sibling into something resembling a blubbering mess, yes, how wonderful whilst we’re all still eating,” Mycroft snapped

“Look, he can’t help it if John’s so good that he loses his sense when he’s got something rammed up his----”

Sherlock stood up suddenly and covered his ears “La la la la la! I can’t hear a word you’re saying because it’s physically going to make me sick in a second,”

Greg looked at Sherlock who swept from the room.

“Maybe you should ask John what they do to make it that good,” Greg said

Mycroft dropped his spoon “I don’t need any tips on how to please you, Gregory,”

“Then take me on this table now,”

“Are you serious?”

“Mycroft I never joke when I’m horny,”

Mycroft looked at the table with a pained expression.

“But it’s an antique!”

Greg threw his hands in the air “You see! Spontaneity! I want you to drag me into an alley and fuck me until I forget where I am. I want you to fuck me somewhere where we might get caught! Something dangerous and different. I want to scream your name when I come. I love it when we go slowly but we need variety, like John and Quentin.”

Mycroft looked down at the table and then looked at Greg.

“DI Lestrade, why are you still sitting down?”

Greg looked confused.

“Trousers down, I’m going to fuck you into this table until you can’t see straight,”

A _huge_ grin expanded onto Greg’s face.

“Yes, sir,”

 

_Fin_


End file.
